Field of the Invention
The technical field relates to triggering method and more particularly related to doorbell-triggering method.
Description of Related Art
When sensing that a visitor is coming, the remote intelligence doorbell of the related art can automatically capture audio/video data of the visitor via using an audio/video device, such as microphone or camera, and send the audio/video data to an electronic device of a household for playback. Additionally, after watching the audio/video data, the household can send audio/video data of the household to the remote intelligence doorbell for playback (such as playing via display or speaker of the remote intelligence doorbell) and instantly responding to the visitor.
Although the remote intelligence doorbell of the related art using real-time audio/video transmission can render the household to instantly respond to the visitor, however, when using the battery as the power source, the remote intelligence doorbell of the related art will need to frequently replace the battery because of the large power consumption of the audio/video device. When using the mains electricity supply as the power source, the installation of the remote intelligence doorbell of the related art will be extremely difficult and the installing position will be limited because of needing to connect the mains electricity supply.
Besides, a large stable network bandwidth is needed for making the remote intelligence doorbell of the related art work normally because of the large data size of audio/video data. Once the network signal quality is poor, there is great probability of failing to transfer the audio/video data and communication problem between the visitor and the household.
Besides, the remote intelligence doorbell of the related art has very long booting/shutdown time (larger than 10 seconds) because of using the architecture of SoC (System on Chip), and must operate under the operating status anytime (In other words, the remote intelligence doorbell of the related art must continuously operate under the large power consumption status) for preventing from failing to instantly respond the visitor.